Indonesia in Paradise
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: cerita tentang Indonesia dengan cast EXO. Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kyungsoo sekarang ke Madiun! dan bersama Chanyeol yang ternyata mengajak Luhan dkk ke Madiun. Chap 2/EXO fanfic/Chanbaek-Baekyeol/Hunhan/Sulay/KaiSoo/TaoRis-Kristao/ChenMin/GS for Uke
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Indonesia in Paradise [Chap 1]

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

Cast : All member EXO

Warning : GS for Uke, TYPO, banyak tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll.

..

Zelus bawa FF baru. Ini terinspirasi dari beberapa orang luar yang suka dengan kebudayaan Indonesia. Lagi pula Zelus pingin banget buat sesuatu Latar yang ada di Indonesia gitu.. hehehe, Cinta Indonesia soalnya.

So~

Happy Reading Guys~

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di BALI!" teriak seorang namja berkulit tan berteriak di depan sebuah Bandara internasional di Bali. Oh, siapa yang tidak tahu Bali dengan 1000 pesona elok dari Kota ini. sedangkan Namja berkulit putih pucat yang di samping namja tan itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Jangan memakai bahasa yang aneh dan tidak di mengerti bagi mereka, mereka akan menganggap kita Gila Kkamjong!" Kai—nama panggilan dari namja tan itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya. Tidak terlalu menganggap masalah dari omongan logika dari Sehun—namja berkulit pucat tadi.

"Oi Hun! Ini bandara apa namanya?" Sehun yang berusaha membawa koper – koper serta tasnya memandang aneh Kai. Sehun menunjuk sebuah papan nama bandara tsb dengan dagunya.

"Ng—ngurai—"

"Ngurah Rai, Kai!" potong Sehun cepat. Kai benar – benar harus belajar cara membaca di Indonesia.

Sehun berusaha menyetop taxi sedangkan Kai masih berusaha untuk mengeja dengan tepat papan nama bandara Indonesia di Bali tsb.

"Kai! ayo masukkan koper dan tasmu, kita sudah dapat taxi!" kata Sehun. Kai yang belajar mengeja kata yang sulit di lidahnya hanya mengangguk. Dan berusaha membantu Sehun serta supir yang memasukkan beberapa koper yang mereka bawa.

BRAK!

"Santai aja Kai kalau menutup pintu taxi!" kata Sehun melihat betapa brutalnya Kai saat membanting pintu taxi. Kai hanya tersenyum kikuk dengan tanda piece yang ada di tangannya.

"Mr?"

"Oh—ye—yes?" Sehun kaget mendengar ucapan Supir dari depannya.

"Where—"

Belum sempat Supir mau menanyakan, Sehun memberi supir itu dengan sebuah brosur hotel.

"Do you know it?" tanya Sehun berbahasa Inggris, mana mungkin dia memakai bahasa Korea di negeri asing ini?

"Oh! I Know! Paradise hotel right?" Sehun mengangguk senang. Sedangkan Kai hanya diam saja. Well, dia tidak terlalu pintar berbahasa inggris. Ternyata ada untungnya melancong ke negeri orang dengan membawa Sehun.

Kai yang tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan oleh Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia memasangkan sebuah earphone dan memasang musik di iphonenya. Dan bersiap untuk tidur.

.

.

"Kai! Kai! Kai!"

"Eungh?"

Sehun bersyukur, akhirnya Kai mau membuka matanya. Beginilah jika Kai sudah tidur. Susah di banguninnya.

"Sudah sampai?" tanya Kai yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Ne Paboya!" kata Sehun sewot. Kai hanya mencibir dan berusaha bangun dari kursinya.

"Wow, he's wonderfull" kata Supir tersebut. Sehun menjawab "Yeah, for sleep, oh here! It's money for you! Thank You!", Supir itu hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan kata permisi dari Sehun.

"Hun, kau yakin ini adalah hotel yang di rekomendasikan oleh Hyungku?" tanya Kai memastikan. Sehun hanya mengangguk, tidak terlalu mau tahu apa yang Kai ingin igaukan kalaupun dia masih tidur.

"Tapi ini—terlihat sangat mahal?" kata Kai. Sehun menghela nafas, "Kau tahu, keluargamu adalah orang kaya Kai! lagi pula kita tinggal di sini hanya seminggu, dan sudah di pesankan oleh Hyungmu",

Sehun dapat mendengar suara tegukan lidah dari Kai. sepertinya Kai masih syok dengan seberapa kaya orang tuanya. Apa lagi kalau masalah 2 hyungnya yang sudah memiliki banyak sekali perusahaan hasil kerja keras mereka, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Junmyeon.

"Ayolah! Kita harus masuk!" Kai mengangguk, dan membawa tas serta menggeret kopernya. Sehun hanya menatap datar sekelilingnya, tapi dihatinya dia sangat terkagum – kagum dengan fasilitas yang di miliki Paradise hotel.

"Can I help you Mr.?" Sehun berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping—asal suara tadi. dia dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan wajah oriental Korea-Chinese. Dia dapat melihat gadis memiliki rambut coklat gelap yang manis sekali. Benar – benar, sangatlah.. Cantik

Oh bukan! mempesona adalah kata yang tepat.

"Mr?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kai hanya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dalam diri Sehun. dia memperhatikan apa yang di sampingnya yang terdapat seorang gadis cantik. Oh, dia tahu sekarang.

"Eumh, I—I want..eumh~" Kai benar – benar melengos melihat kegagapan Sehun. tidak pernah dia melihat Sehun terbata berbicara bahasa inggris. Oh dia tahu, Sehun jatuh cinta dengan orang Indonesia ini yang memiliki wajah oriental Korea-Chinese itu.

"Do you wanna check in, Sir?" tanya Gadis itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tahu kenapa kau bisa tergagap bahasa inggris Sehun~" Sehun menatap tajam Kai yang tertawa. Ternyata Kai berhasil menggoda Sehun.

"Diamlah!" bentak Sehun.

"Dia mempesona kan~ wahahahaha" Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuk. Benar – benar tidak tahu malu sekali namja tan ini.

"I know what you talking about with him" kata Gadis itu. Sehun dan Kai cengo. Sehun cengo kenapa tahu apa yang barusan dia dan Kai bicarakan. Sedangkan Kai cengo karena tidak mengerti. Ck ck ck.

"You.. talking about… me?" tanya Gadis.

Skakmat.

Sehun membatu. Kenapa gadis ini bisa memahami bahasa Korea?

"Ah! Jangan di pikirkan, aku tahu apa yang kalian katakan karena aku pernah bersekolah di Korea" kata Gadis itu menggunakan bahasa Korea. Sehun dan Kai cengo ke dua kalinya. Well, ternyata di Paradise hotel banyak sekali kejutan seperti gadis ini.

"Eumh, begini kami sudah memesan atas nama Kim Junmyeon" kata Sehun dengan bahasa Korea.

"Ah! Kim Junmyeon? Siapa dari kalian yang merupakan adiknya?" tanya Gadis itu lagi. Kai mengangkat tangannya layaknya seorang siswa, well dia memang sudah berakhir menjadi seorang siswa sih.

"Jadi kau Kim Jong In? kalian berbeda sekali" kata gadis itu lagi sambil memperhatikan Kai lekat – lekat.

"Perbedaannya mungkin, Kau tinggi dan Junmyeon pendek" kata gadis itu. Kai merasa bangga melihat cara pandang gadis ini. sedangkan Sehun sewot melihat adegan gadis itu membandingkan Junmyeon dengan Kai.

"stylemu hip hop, lumayan keren dan Suho adalah bapak – bapak. Eumh" kata gadis itu. Kai semakin bangga, sedangkan wajah Sehun sekarang sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau bodoh, dan Suho pintar, Kau hitam dan Suho putih, Kau manja dan Suho mandiri, Kau—"

"Sudah cukup kenapa sepertinya aku jelek sekali!" kata Kai cemberut. Gadis itu tertawa. Sedangkan Sehun terlena melihat gadis itu tertawa. Menawan sekali.

"Jja! Jadi kalian adalah sepasang sahabat yang ingin menghabiskan waktu di Bali selama seminggu, aku tahu kau adalah Kim Jong In, jadi siapa tuan pucat dan tampan ini" kata gadis itu. Sehun agak terhenyak mendengar perkataan gadis ini. haruskah dia marah atau tersanjung.

"Oh Sehun" Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya imut sekali.

"Oh, salam kenal namaku Xi Luhan" jawab Gadis itu dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Xi Luhan? jadi kau sunbae dari Suho hyung?! Bukankah umurmu seharusnya 23 tahun dalam umur internasional?" kata Kai melotot. Sedangkan Luhan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ya..ya.. aku tahu aku sudah tua, tapi aku tidak terlihat tua kan?" kata Luhan.

"Tidak, ku sangka kau masih SMP" Kai tertawa, dan Luhan mendelik. Perkataan Sehun yang spontan bahkan Sehun sendiri bingung kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Yah ku anggap sebagai pujian" kata Luhan. Sehun menghela nafas, ternyata dia tidak marah. Lain kali dia harus menjaga apa yang akan keluar dari mulut lancangnya ini.

"Jadi Noona bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Kai. yah dia memang lebih lancang dari Sehun.

"Eumh, aku? Sebagai pemilik lah"

"MWO?!"

.

.

"Tak ku sangka dia adalah pemilik dari Hotel besar ini" kata Kai dari atas ranjang, sepertinya dia lelah.

"Sudahlah Kkamjong! Lebih baik kita menata baju – baju kita" kata Sehun cuek. Tapi Kai terlalu capek untuk melakukan hal itu. dia butuh energi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Oh, mungkin dengan cara menggoda Sehun?

"Oh ya Hun, Kau memiliki perasaan ke Luhan noona ya?" Sehun diam beberapa saat. Tapi setelah itu dengan cueknya dia berkata, "Tidak"

Kai menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah dong kalau aku memacari Luhan noona, kurasa dia lumayan juga" Sehun sekarang diam. Benar – benar diam. Kai tertawa dalam hati, dia berhasil menggoda Sehun.

"Andwaeee!"

BUK!

BUK!

BUK!

Sehun memukulkan bantal ke arah Kai. Kai hanya mengaduh – aduhkan saja, padahal tidak sakit sama sekali. Kali ini Kai membalas. Dia meraih sebuah guling dan memukulkannya ke arah Sehun. sepertinya mereka perang bantal.

Hingga Kai terpeleset dan menindih Sehun.

Sungguh siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka akan menyangka mereka akan melakukan—ehem—padahal mereka hanya tidak sengaja.

Cklek

"Sehun, Kai kalian belum lihat – lihatkan aku aka—" Luhan terdiam melihat keadaan kamar yang berantakan, serta Kai yang menindih Sehun. dan karena umur Luhan sudah mencapat 23 tahun dia cukup terkoneksi dengan jelas apa yang akan mereka lakukan—dalam bayangan Luhan.

Melihat wajah Luhan yang kaget. Sehun langsung mendorong Kai hingga dia jatuh dari ranjang tidur.

BUK!

Wow suara yang hebat, dengan Kai yang masih tidak elit jatuh.

"Noona! Bu—bukan seperti yang—"

"Kalian… Gay?" belum sempat Sehun mengutarakannya. Luhan sudah memotong ucapan Sehun. Sehun dan Kai menatap satu sama lain. setelah itu terdengar suara yang menggelegar sampai ke arah bawah

"ANIYAAAAA!"

.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian perang bantal begitu?" kata Luhan menyetir mobilnya. Kai hanya mengangguk. Mereka tidak mungkin bercerita bahwa Kai menggoda Sehun dengan namanya kan?

"Emh, Noona"

"_**Mbak,**_ Jong In.. sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan _**Mbak**_" kata Luhan yang masih fokus menyetir. Entah kenapa siang – siang seperti ini Luhan mengajak Kai dengan Sehun.

"Apa itu Mbak?" tanya Sehun polos. Well, dia memang tidak mengerti dengan sebutan yang ada di Indonesia kan?

"Mbak itu di gunakan untuk memanggil perempuan yang lebih tua dari kita dan bersifat universal yang artinya bisa di gunakan oleh perempuan dan laki – laki" kata Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Kai masih berpikir.

"Berarti Luhan Mbak?", Sehun menoleh ke arah Kai yang menanyakan kebenaran dari perkataannya. Luhan tertawa sangat keras mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Beda dengan semacam Eonni, Noona, jie jie atau yang lainnya. di Indonesia kita harus menunjukkan rasa hormat kita dahulu baru nama orang yang ingin kita panggil. Berbeda dengan Korea yang harus memanggil nama orang baru di ikuti dengan rasa hormat kita" kata Luhan sambil menahan tawanya.

"Berarti Mbak Luhan?" Luhan mengangguk, "ternyata kau pintar juga Hun" kata Luhan. Sehun hanya tersipu, sedangkan Kai akan mempergunakan perkataan Luhan untuk menggoda Sehun nanti saat di hotel.

"Omong – omong kita mau kemana?" tanya Kai. Luhan mengulum senyum, "Kita makan siang, karena kurasa kalian belum makan, dan lagi kalian baru sampai kan?" kata Luhan.

Diam – diam Luhan memperhatikan Sehun di jok belakang. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa tertarik dengan anak laki – laki yang baru berumur 19 tahun di belakangnya.

"Luhan, tunggu berarti Mbak Luhan bukan orang Korea dong? Mbak Luhan orang China?" Luhan agak terkejut dengan analisis Sehun. dia memperhatikan Sehun di jok belakangnya.

"Dia pintar Kai?" tanya Luhan. Kai yang berada di samping Luhan mengangguk.

"Pantas saja, well, aku dulunya orang China, aku bisa bahasa korea karena yah.. kalian tahu sendirikan apa yang aku ungkapkan tadi pagi?" kata Luhan membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah restoran masakan Indonesia.

"Dulu? berarti sekarang?" tanya Sehun ambigu.

"Yap! Aku berkewarnegaraan Indonesia" kata Luhan final di sertai dengan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Kai tidak turut ikut dalam percakapan mereka. dia terlalu sibuk melihat seorang gadis bermata bulat yang mengelap meja di depan hadapannya. Well, mungkin itu meja bagian luar dari restoran.

Tok! Tok!

"Kai?" tanya Luhan mengetok kaca Kai di luar. Kai langsung sadar akan lamunannya. Dan dia menghela nafas kecewa melihat meja kosong tanpa gadis yang mengelap.

Cklek.

"Hah~" Kai membuang nafas. Dia menutup pintu mobil Luhan dengan agak lemas. Sedangkan, Luhan serta Sehun hanya berpandangan. Tapi setelah itu Luhan menarik Sehun dan Kai masuk ke restoran itu. Sehun merasa melayang sedangkan Kai seperti seonggok mayat hidup yang di tarik.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" teriak Luhan. sedangkan Sehun serta Kai hanya kaget melihat Luhan berteriak. Gadis yang di panggil Luhan menoleh dan seketika itu Kai merasa nafasnya tercekat. Bukankah dia itu gadis yang mengelap meja tadi?

Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya berpelukan. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuk dengan canggung.

"Wohohoho, Mbak Luhan bawa 2 orang ganteng, _**kecengan **_Mbak Luhan _**yo**_? Kenapa mbak gak bilang kalau udah punya _**kecengan.**_ 2 orang lagi, hehehe" Sehun mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia sepertinya berbicara dengan Bahasa Indonesia tapi dia memakai logat yang berbeda. terdengar lebih kalem? Dan Apa itu tadi, dia berbicara ganteng sambil melirik Sehun dengan Kai. apa dia sedang membicarakan mereka berdua.

"Bukan – bukan! liat yang item itu? itu adiknya Suho loh!" Sehun mengernyit heran, dia mendengar nama hyungnya Kai di sebut dalam perkataan Luhan barusan dengan Bahasa Indonesia. Apa mereka sekarang membicarakan Suho hyung?

"Mas Suho?!" teriak Kyungsoo kaget. dia melirik Kai yang sedang menatap kosong dirinya.

"Lah kok beda yo mbak?" kata Kyungsoo. Luhan tertawa, "Di dunia ini gak ada yang sama Kyung! Sudahlah aku mau makan siang! Ambilkan menu ya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berlari – lari kecil ke arah dapur.

Luhan pun menyeret Sehun serta Kai yang tetap mematung.

"Kalian membicarakan apa tadi?" kata Sehun. Luhan tertawa. Dia tahu pasti Sehun bertanya, toh dia kan memang berbicara dengan Kyungsoo berbicara bahasa Indonesia. Apalagi Kyungsoo, dia berbicara ada selingan bahasa Jawa.

"Kalian, dan sedikit menceritakan bahwa Kai itu adik Suho" kata Luhan sambil melihat pemandangan luar. Well, mereka memang mengambil tempat yang di pinggir kaca agar dapat melihat lalu lintas.

"Aku?" tanya Kai dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Boleh aku tanya Mbak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Mbak berteriak walau suara nya lirih?" tanya Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Luhan tertawa melihat reaksi dari Sehun, "Ya, dalam bahasa korea memang berteriak, tapi Ya dalam bahasa Indonesia artinya Ne Sehunnie~" Sehun hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Oh oke, kenapa tadi logatnya berbeda dengan Mbak Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu kan kalau logat Daegu dan Busan berbeda kan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun diam berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Nah semacam itu! kalau Kyungsoo itu blasteran Korea ama Jawa! Jadi wajahnya memang benar Korea tulen, tapi tidak dengan bahasa dan logatnya.. hahaha, lucu kan logatnya? Dia juga bisa bahasa korea kok.. dari appanya" kata Luhan. Kai hanya mencuri dengar apa yang di sampaikan Luhan. ah, dia membayangkan gadis itu lagi. dia bernama Kyungsoo ya~

"Oalah toh… ternyata gebetane Mbak Luhan itu wong lanang sing warnane putih iu toh" [ternyata gebetannya Kak Luhan itu anak laki – laki yang berwarna putih itu ya?]. Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo yang lucu.

"Bisa tidak pake bahasa Indonesia saja? Aku gak ngerti Kyung" kata Luhan.

"Pake bahasa Korea saja" kata Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo agak kaget melihat SKSD [Sok kenal sok dekat]nya adik dari Suho itu. Kyungsoo yang membawa es teh dan menu, langsung membagikannya kepada mereka.

"Eumh, maksudku ternyata gebetannya Luhan eonni itu namja putih itu ya?" kata Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Korea. Sehun tersedak. Kenapa Kyungsoo ini mengatakan dia gebetannya?

"Bukan kyung! Sudah ku bilang kan?" kata Luhan.

"Ngge – ngge mbak ayu, nah mau pesan apa?" meskipun Luhan tidak tahu apa yang di katakan kyungsoo tadi. tapi dia tahu kalau Ngge itu iya, dan ayu berarti Cantik. Hehehe.

"Aku gak ngerti" kata Kai dengan kepolosannya.

"Maksudku, kalian pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Korea. Mereka tampak berpikir.

"Aku Soto daging, sama sate ayam.. terus minumnya es teler" Kyungsoo mencatat pesanan Luhan. dia menatap Sehun dan Kai yang kesusahan membaca serta mengartikan setiap menu. Bagaimana membaca, makanannya saja mereka tidak tahu.

"Menurut Mbak Kyungsoo apa?" tanya Kai.

"Eh? Mbak?" tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu, Mbak Kyungsoo kan kayaknya sudah lama bekerja di sini, pasti lebih tua dari ku ya kan? lagi pula mana mungkin ada orang yang bekerja di pagi hari dan siang kalau dia sekolah. Kalaupun sekolah seharusnya pas sore atau malam" kata Kai. sehun menganga, Luhan menatap bingung, dan Kyungsoo syok mendengar perkataan Kai. kenapa Kai menjadi pintar begini?

"Aku benar kan?" tanya Kai.

"Yah, kau benar" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian berdua memesan 2 makanan yang berbeda, nanti kalian bisa saling incip?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ah, ide yang cemerlang.

"Kalau begitu aku… emh, Rendang, dan… Gulai, minumnya aku mau Es Dawet?" kata Sehun tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Mungkin salah lafal.

"Kau?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Kai yang menatap satu – satu menu.

"Aku mau Rawon, Ayam panggang, lalu minumnya es campur"

O.O

Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Sehun menganga. Dia bisa melafalkannya dengan sangat tepat. Hebat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sekitar 10 menit oke?" kata Kyungsoo. Dan melenggang pergi.

"Dari mana kau bisa melafalkannya dengan benar?!" teriak Sehun. dia benar – benar sangat syok dengan perubahan otak Kai yang signifikan. Pertama bisa tepat dengan perkiraannya pada Kyungsoo, dan sekarang bisa melafalkan bacaan dengan Bahasa Indonesia dengan sangat benar.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo… aku benarkan?"

DEG

Kai mematung.

Kenapa Luhan bisa dengan benar menebaknya. Kenapa?

"Kenapa ini? kenapa namaku malah di sebut – sebut?" kata Kyungsoo sambil sambil membawakan makanan serta 2 pelayan lainnya.

"Ah, Kai tadi sedang ingin berkenalan denganmu, tapi dia malu.. iya kan Kai?" kata Luhan sambil menaikkan alisnya naik turun—bermaksud menggoda Kai.

"Ah ya, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu Mbak Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo ingin tertawa melihat cara canggung yang ada di diri Kai. tapi kalau pertemuan pertama sudah mentertawakan dia rasa itu tidak sopan.

"Makasih banget mbak Sri dan mbak Indah, kalian boleh kembali ke dapur" kata Kyungsoo mempersilahkan mereka kembali. Mereka berdua mengangguk bermaksud untuk permisi. Dan Kyungsoo pun membalas anggukan kepala mereka dengan anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Nah, ini _toh_ calon mantan adik iparku, _ganteng pisan_" [nah, jadi ini calon mantan adik iparku, tampan juga]. Kai tidak mengerti, dia pun menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda dia tidak mengerti juga.

"Aku bilang, jadi ini calon mantan adik iparku, tampan juga" kata Kyungsoo. Kai awalnya sangat tersipu dengan pujian Kyungsoo. Tapi setelah dia mencerna beberapa kata di perkataan Kyungsoo. Kai merasa ingin terjun ke sungai Han yang jaraknya beribu kilometer dari Bali ini. demi apa dia bilang CALON MANTAN ADIK IPARKU, yang artinya dia pernah berpacaran dengan Suho—hyungnya. Hiks malang sekali nasibmu Kai.

Sehun yang mengerti keadaan Kai. bukannya turut berduka cita, malah mempersiapkan perkataan Kyungsoo ini untuk bahan ejekan Kai. lumayan, sekali – kali dia dapat menggoda Kai. wahahaha..

"Sehun kenapa kamu senyum – senyum sendiri" tanya Luhan.

"O-oh, tidak apa – apa, hanya berharap cinta Kai terbalas" Kai mendelik ke arah Sehun yang malah bersiul gaje. Kai berjanji akan menyembunyikan semua celana dalam Sehun di toilet.

"Eumh, memangnya kamu jatuh cinta sama orang sini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Yang malah tidak peka terhadap suasana.

"Ne! aku jatuh cinta, dan malah bertepuk sebelah tangan" kata Kai yang agak mendramatrisir. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa melihat Kai. ternyata dia menarik juga.

"Eh, Mbak Kyungsoo boleh tanyak? Emang Suho-hyung pernah pacaran sama Mbak Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar perkataan Kai yang tiba – tiba. Luhan tengah menyiapkan ancang – ancang telinga bersama Sehun. kalau Luhan ingin tahu jawaban Kyungsoo. Beda lagi dengan Sehun yang ancang – ancang agar dapat menggoda Kai dengan berbagai ucapan Kyungsoo. Jahil amat.

"Ne, dia pacar pertamaku, tapi aku rasa dia bukan cinta pertamaku. Aku bahkan merasa dia lebih baik jadi Masku aja" Kai agak mengernyit heran, karena ada kata – kata dalam bahasa yang tidak dia ketahui. Apa itu mas?

"Kau bingung mas itu apa?" tanya Luhan. Sehun dan Kai mengangguk.

"ehem! Mbak itu untuk wanita, Mas itu untuk pria. Sama dengan mbak, itu universal" kata Luhan memakan sotonya. Kan jadi gak enak kalau dingin.

"Eh! Oh iya! Kalian makan saja! Itu aku yang masak loh~" Kai yang mendengar ini masakan Kyungsoo. Langsung melahap, bahkan sesekali menyicip punya Sehun dan Luhan. ternyata masakan Indonesia itu…

Benar – benar enak.

Apa lagi daging dengan saos merah itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Rendang. Wah! Pantas saja banyak orang yang bilang Indonesia itu surga makanan.

Setelah mereka makan, Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberikan beberapa puluh ribu uang rupiah, tapi Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dia bilang itu gratis sebagai traktiran karena sudah membawa orang baru ke restoran keluarganya. Luhan pun mengangguk. Dia pun bersalaman dengan Kyungsoo. Berbeda dengan Kai dan Sehun yang langsung hilang ke mobil. Well, dia masih tidak tahu norma yang berlaku di Indonesia kan?

Sehun dan Kai berjalan berdua ke arah mobil.

"jadi ini calon mantan adik iparku, tampan juga." Kata Sehun mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo bermaksud menggoda Kai, dan Kai bersumpah akan menyembunyikan celana dalam serta baju milik Sehun di dalam kloset!

.

.

TBC!

Couple lain menyusul ya :3

Nah, di sini Zelus gak menekankan kata – kata Korea. Tapi Zelus menekankan bahasa Indonesianya. :D Zelus cinta sama Indonesia. Jadi sekali – kali castnya atau tempatnya Zelus mau pake di Indonesia. Sekarang masih di Bali, dan mungkin akan berpindah. Tidak tahu juga~ :3 hehehe..

Tapi Zelus publish ff ini dengan ketentuan bahwa budaya kita indah kok. dan Zelus mau kasih tahu bahwa Indonesia itu banyak sekali tempat yang indah. jadi Zelus mau ngeksplorasi beberapa tempat yang indah juga buat FF ini.

Bisa di bilang Zelus terinspirasi dari kata 'Bhinneka tunggal Ika'.

Heum~

Lalu tentang couple ini Official pair kok. wehehehehehe….

Terus minta maaf karena belum update ff lain malah publish FF baru. Lagi pula, Zelus update ini agar kita bisa sayang sama negeri ini. XD dan Zelus yakin kalian pada sayang kok.

Mau Review? Mungkin saranin tempat – tempat yang mungkin akan mereka singgahi selanjutnya. Wahahaha… Zelus tunggu ya~ :3


	2. Chapter 2 : Madiun I'm coming!

Judul : Indonesia in Paradise [Chap 2]

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Rate : T

Cast : All member EXO

Warning : GS for Uke, TYPO, banyak tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, dll.

.

.

Zelus bahagia karena kalian sudah mau mereview, sekedar mampir, follow maupun favs ini fict T^T ternyata banyak juga yang suka dengan FF abal – abalan kayak gini.

XD karena ada yang minta di Madiun. Oke kita akan pergi ke Madiuuuun~

Happy Reading~

.

.

"MWOOOOOO!?"

Luhan menutup telinganya erat – erat. Bisa – bisa dia tuli karena mendengar suara berat di paksa nada tinggi. 2 namja yang berbeda warna kulit—Kai dan Sehun hanya menganga lebar dan terkejut. Heran sekali.

"Kenapa? Kalian tidak mau ke Madiun? Padahal banyak yang mengasyikkan loh di sana" kata Luhan sambil menyesap air tehnya yang sudah agak dingin.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun hanya menganga, padahal baru sehari mereka tiba di Bali, Indonesia ini. sekarang Luhan mengajak mereka mengunjungi salah satu sahabatnya di Madiun. Mereka memang sarapan pagi di Paradise Hotel.

"Aku juga sudah mengantongi ijin dari Suho, kemarin malam sehabis melihat pertunjukan tari kecak, aku menelpon Suho dan dia bilang 'bawa saja ke Papua dimana dia mempunyai teman yang sama dengannya, aku tidak keberatan jika kau benar – benar melakukannya'. Jadi kalian sudah di restui oleh Suho" kini Luhan mengunyah suapan nasi yang ada di mulutnya. Pagi ini mereka juga memakan makanan khas Indonesia. Dengan satu menu, Rawon.

"Apa pula Papua itu! kami kan berlibur Mbak Luhan! lagi pula kami tidak tahu apa itu Papua maupun Madiun?" kata Kai sewot. Bahkan dia lupa sendiri dengan sarapan—yang sebenarnya dia ngotot ingin makan rawon lagi.

"Aku mau ikut" Kata Sehun cuek sambil memakan Rawonnya. Kai hanya menganga[lagi] melihat Sehun yang dengan senang hati. Kai dapat melihat mata Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa dia ingin memodusi Luhan. Ck cari perhatian.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kai?" tanya Luhan. dia menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya. Meminta jawaban. Kai hanya merengut bosan. Luhan tahu bahwa Kai akan menolaknya, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Aku tid—"

"Aku juga mengajak Kyungsoo" kata Luhan dengan seringaiannya.

Kai membatu.

Mengajak Kyungsoo?

"Dia juga menerimanya, berarti kau di sini saja ya, jaga Hotelku, aku, Sehun dan Kyungsoo tidak akan lama sampai seminggu kok" Luhan ingin tertawa melihat keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Kai. benar – benar sangat menyenangkan menggoda orang yang suka menggoda orang lain. paham maksudku kan?

"AKU MAU IKUT!" teriak Kai. Yess! Rencana Luhan berhasil.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat?!" kata Kai tak sabaran. Sedangkan Sehun hanya mencibir kelakuan Kai. tadi katanya tidak mau ikut, kok sekarang malah ngebut mau berangkat.

"Sekarang, jadi persiapkan semuanya ya!" kata Luhan mengakhiri sarapannya. Setelah itu dia melenggang pergi meninggalkan si arang dan si tembok putih yang tengah menganga lebar kembali.

.

.

"Kita kembali di bandara ini" kata Kai dengan lesu. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tampak ceria. Bahkan Kai mengira Sehun sudah gila, dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun sesenang ini. bahkan sekelas menjuluki dia si tembok putih. Mengerti? Tembok karena wajahnya yang datar dan putih karena kulitnya yang memang putih sih.

"Nah, sebentar lagi kita take off, jadi apa yang ketinggalan? Oh ya! Sehun bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke minimarket di sana?" Sehun benar – benar merasa sangat bahagia. Sehun menanggapi perkataan Luhan dengan anggukan kepala antusias. Kai menggerutu. Sehun benar – benar beruntung.

"Kai.. ini ada minuman untuk mu" Kai mendongak melihat Kyungsoo yang menyerahkan plastik yang mungkin isinya es teh. Seketika itu dia menerimanya dengan sangat – sangat amat senang hati. Ternyata ada untungnya juga Luhan pergi bersama Sehun, dia bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Catat! BERDUAAN!

"Mbak Kyungsoo, aku mau tanya" Kyungsoo yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Kai hanya mengangguk pertanda memperbolehkan Kai bertanya.

"Papua itu apa?" Kyungsoo ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Kai. benar juga Kai kan turis mana tahu tentang Papua?

"Papua itu semacam afrikanya Indonesia, orang di sana sangat baik, dan juga emh.. hitam.. tapi seninya sangat luar biasa loh~" kata Kyungsoo. Kai hanya manggut – manggut.

Loading….

Tunggu..

Afrikanya Indonesia.

Berarti orang kulit sana hitam dong?

'_**bawa saja ke Papua dimana dia mempunyai teman yang sama dengannya, aku tidak keberatan jika kau benar – benar melakukannya'**_

Terngiang perkataan Suho saat di telpon Luhan.

Itu berarti….

Asfghjkl—DASAR ANGEL EVIL!

KIM JUNMYEON BRENGSEEKKKK!

SUHO PENDEK!

Berarti secara tidak langsung Suho menghinanya! Awas saja saat pulang nanti, Dia akan membakar seluruh berkas – berkas perusahaannya! Lalu menghancurkan barang – barang berharganya. Dan jangan lupa piala – piala kebanggaannya akan dia hancurka dan—

"Kai? kenapa wajahmu seperti menahan pipis saja?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat tampang Kai, yang menurutnya aneh itu. Kai langsung sweat drop, hilanglah sudah bayangan mengerikan Kai tentang apa yang akan di lakukannya pada Suho.

"Ah! Ani – ani, bukan apa – apa kok Mbak Kyungsoo hehehehe" Kyungsoo hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Kenapa Kai tertawa hambar sekali?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sepertinya kalian sedang serius?" tanya Luhan sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan bersama Sehun yang menyusulnya. Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan keringat pelipis di dahi Kai. heum.. tapi pikirannya harus sirna saat mendengar perkataan bahwa pesawat yang akan ke Surabaya. Luhan mengatakan kepada teman – temannya agar bersiap.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Madiun?" kata Kai saat berhasil keluar dari bandara.

"Bukan ini Surabaya" kata Luhan. dia menunjukkan sebuah papan nama bandara tersebut. Bandara Juanda. Oh.

"Lalu kita akan naik apa ke Madiun Mbak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menunjuk sebuah mobil van putih yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Itu seperti mobilnya Mas Chanyeol deh" kata Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Indonesia. Kai membesarkan telinganya, Chanyeol di telinganya seperti nama Korea bukan nama Indonesia.

Saat van itu berhenti tepat di depan mereka. dan terlihatlah wajah sang supir yang sangat seperti alien dengan senyuman lebarnya. Kyungsoo berteriak senang, sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan 2 namja di belakangnya itu hanya mengo doang.

"Ayo masuklah!" teriak namja senyuman pepsodent itu pada mereka dengan bahasa Korea. dengan secepat kilat mereka memasukkan barang – barang. Dan setelah itu membagikan tempat duduk.

Posisi duduknya, Kai berada di depan bersama Chanyeol. lalu di belakang ada Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan yang ada di belakangnya adalah barang – barang mereka bawa.

"Emh, apakah kau seorang warga negara Korea?" tanya Kai dengan suara pelan. Takut – takut salah. Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi menoleh dan menampilkan senyum creepy-nya kepada Kai. sedangkan Kai yang melihat kejadian senyuman yang menyilaukan hanya bergedik ngeri. Ternyata ada yang lebih parah gilanya daripada dirinya.

"Ku anggap itu jawaban iya" kata Kai melihat pemandangan luar. Memang tidak ada yang menarik sih, selain gedung, dan jalanan. Mirip Seoul. Ah, dia jadi rindu dengan Seoul apa lagi dengan keluarganya. Tapi Suho tidak termasuk dalam daftar yang di rindukannya.

"Hei, Hitam!" Kai menoleh dengan wajah yang menyeramkan ke arah supir yang memanggilnya hitam. Oh! Hell! Dia tidak sehitam itu! lagi pula banyak yang hitam di sini selain dirinya. ternyata benar, Indonesia merupakan kumpulan para kulit berwarna exotis seperti dirinya. Nah loh kok melenceng?

"Hum" Kai tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Chanyeol. dari seberang dia mendengar tertawaan. Apa yang lucu dari dirinya hingga Chanyeol tertawa?

"Jadi kau yang di ceritakan oleh Mbak Luhan, sudah jatuh hati kepada bekas milik Suho hahaha" Kai melotot mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. dia buru – buru menoleh ke jok belakang.

"Tenang saja, Mbak Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah tidur, tinggal teman pucatmu itu" kata Chanyeol. Kai menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Kai juga mendengar tertawaan dari jok belakang. Dasar Sehun Setan Cadel! Batin Kai dalam hati.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" tanya Kai.

"Oh Janc*k Macet! Apa pula ini!" Kai mengerutkan kening. Sepertinya Chanyeol menggumamkan sesuatu. Apa pula kata – kata itu. dia juga sepertinya menggerutu dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Apa yang kau gumamkan?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol tersenyum creepy tidak menghiraukan Kai. "Tidak, kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang ku katakan" kata Chanyeol.

"Jadi kau orang Korea? Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini? apakah kau juga berlibur seperti kami?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku? Coba pikirkan dengan logika, kalau aku berlibur seperti kalian aku tidak akan tahu jalan di sini, dan juga tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Indonesia" Kai manggut – manggut mengerti. Tapi Kai heran kenapa di belakang sepertinya tidak ada suara. Padahal tadi Sehun bertanya.

Dengan bekal penasaran dia menoleh ke jok belakang. Dia dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang menegang sempurna dan berwajah pucat. Persis seperti orang yang akan di eksekusi mati.

Kai melihat ke pundak Sehun, oh itu masalahnya. Luhan tertidur dan tidak sengaja jatuh ke pundak Sehun. hahaha, wajah Sehun sangatlah lucu.

"Temanmu yang pucat itu suka dengan Mbak Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol yang kembali menyetir karena jalanan sudah cukup lenggang.

"Ne, begitulah.. namanya Sehun dan.. Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kai merengut.

"Hahahahaha, kau seperti perempuan saja! Kau itu tidak pantas seperti itu, baiklah.. tapi tolonglah temanmu bernama Sehun, dia sepertinya mimisan aku dapat melihat dia dari kaca supir" kata Chanyeol. Kai menoleh ke belakang. Dan benar perkataan Chanyeol. Sehun mimisan!

Kai yang sayang Sahabatnya. Dengan senang hati memberi sebuah tisu. Dan Sehun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tangannya pun gemetaran. Kenapa? Karena Sehun tidak sengaja melihat belahan dada milik Luhan. karena Luhan memakai jaket dan V-neck. Ternyata Sehun juga pervert.

"Sudah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku sudah pindah dari Korea ke Indonesia sejak umurnya 17 tahun, dan sekarang umurku 21 tahun. orang tuaku cerai, aku ikut appaku dan appaku menikah lagi dengan orang Indonesia yang beragama Islam. Jadi aku juga menganut agama Islam, sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dan tada~ aku tinggal di Jogja" kata Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk, "Tapi kenapa Mbak Luhan bilang kita akan ke Madiun?"

"Oh~ itu karena aku akan ke Madiun melihat _**'REOG PONOROGO'**_ yang khas. Jadinya dia ingin ikut" kata Chanyeol sambil membelokkan setirnya ke kanan.

"Apa itu _**Reog ponorogo**_?" Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Kai. orang Bule memang lucu dengan sifat kekepoannya. "Nanti juga tahu, kita ke Madiun menginap hanya satu malam dan melihat Reog ponorogo setelah itu kita akan ke rumahku di Jogja, tidurlah, perjalanan masih panjang. Dan sepertinya temanmu—sehun itu sudah tertidur". Kai hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia harus tidur.

.

.

"Kaii~ kita sudah ada di Madiun~" Kai langsung membuka matanya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berada di sampingnya—lebih tepatnya jendela mobil van milik Chanyeol. sedangkan Sehun yang berjarak beberapa langkah dari van hanya mencibir, "cih, kalau Kyungsoo baru bisa bangun".

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil. Benar – benar sepasang sahabat yang tidak akur. Tapi kalau di lihat – lihat Kai dan Sehun itu sangat kompak. Kompak dalam hal mengerjai satu sama lain. hahahahaha…

"Hei Mbak Kijang! Kau bawa apa saja? Kenapa kopermu berat sekali!" Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengerikan—walau terlihat sangat lucu sih. Luhan menunjuk Chanyeol, dan mempraktekkan tangannya seolah membelah kepalanya bermaksud mengancam Chanyeol. tapi Chanyeol yang aslinya Bandel hanya tertawa dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tak benar – benar paham. Dan lagi pula ini di mana? Sepertinya kita berada di perkampungan?" kata Sehun. Luhan lagi – lagi tertawa kecil dengan ke-kepo-annya Sehun.

"Hanya bergurau. Jja! Kau bisa bantu aku untuk membawa koper – koper, lagi pula aku kasihan juga jika minta tolong Kai, dia kan lagi gencar – gencarnya PDKT sama Kyungsoo" kata Luhan sambil membawa sebuah tas. Dan Sehun melihat Kai yang tetap dalam posisi duduk sementara Kyungsoo yang berdiri di pintu van.

'ck! Benar – benar tidak gentleman sekali'

.

.

"Heumm~"

"Ah!"

"Em.."

"Mbak Luhan, berhenti gumam yang aneh – aneh dong!" teriak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan Luhan. bermaksud liburan apa tidak, dia malah masih membawa berkas – berkas Hotelnya di Bali itu.

"Aku sedang berpikir Kyungsoo" kata Luhan sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas – kertas yang berserakan di meja ruang tamu. Yah, Chanyeol menyewa sebuah rumah.

"Kalian berbicara apa sih, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, jangan pakai Bahasa Indonesia dong" kata Sehun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil. Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas – kertas yang dia bawa ke asal suara Sehun. dan setelah melihat keadaan Sehun. Luhan buru – buru melihat kertas – kertas itu. wajahnya sangat – sangat panas melihat Sehun.

Perlu ku jelaskan?

Sehun memakai tank-top, dengan keadaan masih agak – agak basah. Dan dia memakai celana jeans robek di bagian lututnya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat sexy dengan rambut yang basah dan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya.

Benar – benar sexy.

'Mana mungkin aku suka yang brondong sih?!' teriak Luhan dalam hati.

"Kyung? Kau sudah Sholat?" tanya Luhan. dia benar – benar harus menjernihkan pikirannya. Walaupun dia berbeda agama dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi yang penting dia harus mengalihkan pikiran bahwa Sehun itu sexy—walau sebenarnya Luhan juga setuju bahwa Sehun itu sexy.

"Aku sih sudah sholat Ashar, kalau Mbak Luhan itu sholatnya pada hari minggu ya? Berarti hari tidak ya?" kata Kyungsoo sambil menerawang. Luhan sangat tahu bahwa Kyungsoo sangat menghargai dirinya beragama Kristen.

"Kalau Kai itu agamanya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang sekarang duduk di samping Luhan. dan Luhan harus benar – benar kosentrasi pada kertas – kertasnya sekarang.

"Kristen?" kata Sehun. lalu melihat apa yang Luhan lakukan, tanpa dia sadari bahwa dia semakin dekat dengan Luhan. dan itu membuat Luhan benar – benar harus menggandakan kadar kosentrasinya.

"Waaah.. sama dengan Mas Suho, berarti gak bisa juga jadi suamiku dong, aku kan harus menikah dengan seagama denganku" kata Kyungsoo.

BRUUUUUUSSSS….

"Yak! Hitam! Jangan main sembur dong!" kata Chanyeol yang entah kapan nongolnya bersama Kai yang sama dengan Chanyeol yang entah kapan nongolnya. Lucunya sekarang kaos putih Chanyeol ternodai dengan semburan dahsyat Kai yang tadinya sedang meminum jus jeruk buatan dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Sehun memandang Kai dengan tatapan seolah dia berduka cita. Padahal dia tertawa habis – habisan. Belum nembak sudah sepertinya akan di tolak. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

'…_**Gak bisa juga jadi suamiku dong..'**_

Berarti secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo itu berminat dengan Kai. waow. Kesimpulan yang menarik sekali Sehun.

"Mianheyo hyung!" kata Kai sambil sepertinya hendak menyembah. Dan Chanyeol hanya memandang jijik kepada Kai.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Hei semuanya! Aku bawa Brem Madiuuuun~" mendengar kata Brem di perkataan Chanyeol, mata Kyungsoo langsung berbinar.

"Breeem!" Kyungsoo meloncat.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Brem Madiun? Yah pengecualian dengan Bule asia dengan perbedaan warna kontras. Kyungsoo langsung mengambil beberapa brem yang di bawa Chanyeol. Luhan pun mengambil walau tak sebanyak Kyungsoo. Sedangkan hitam dan putih itu dengan ragu – ragu mengambil sebuah Brem.

"Enaaaaak~" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyesapi rasa dingin di Brem itu. Luhan pun menyesap juga potongan brem di tangannya.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Kenapa kalian berdua menyesap 'Brem' itu?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah agak kebingungan—atau malah bingung beneran menatap sepotong brem di tangannya. Sedangkan Kai ragu – ragu untuk menyesap sebuah brem itu. Dia mulai memasukkan sepotong brem, dan mulai terasa dingin. Rasanya agak manis dan dingin.

"Mashita~" kata Kai sambil memegang pipinya, seakan – akan brem tersebut sangatlah enak.

Sehun yang sedang menilik brem itu dengan ragu – ragu memulai memakannya.

Dan ternyata...

"ENAKKKK!"

Yang anehnya dia berkata dalam bahasa Indonesia seperti yang di katakan Kyungsoo.

Hahahaha

Hebat.

.

.

TBC

Yak Cut sampai di sini dulu XD nanti Baeknya keluar ya? Hehehehe

EXO—We Are One

Itu selogannya bukan? Jadi hampir mirip dengan Bhinneka tunggal ika XD kan? /maksa banget/

**Balasan Review:**

**Ritaanjani4** : hahahahaha... iya XD Zelus juga bayangin juga loh.. antik mungkin ya? Nah ini Chanyeol nya keluar, nanti bakal keluar kok Baeknya. Di chap 3 /Duak/ Trims dah review ne? ^^

**Yeolrascal** : Oalah.. pindah ke medan toh? Aku juga orang jawa, setengah madura hehehe... trims dah review ne?

**oxweareonexo** : hahah iya... belum aku pasangin dulu :p nanti aku pasangin.. gomawooo dah review...

**Jong Kyudo** : ini udah di lanjut iya sih, aku juga sempet ketawa ngetiknya XD gomawoo dah review nde?

**Aswshn** : Hahaha.. iya kan di sini pake penekanan bahasa Indonesia Xp Gomawoo dah review

**Dobichan** : ini udah keluar Channya, Baeknya nanti di chap 3 heheheh /duak/ Gomawo dah review~

**Pandarkn** : lagian satu – satunya bahasa daerah yang Zelus bisa itu Cuma Jawa doang hehehe.. gomawoo dah review

**exoticsannha13** : Nah brem madiunnya dah keluar, tinggal reog dan juga pecelnya.. :D trims udah berpartisipasi untuk memberi saran ^^

**dshaiqila** : Ini udah di lanjut XD gomawooo dah review

**asroyasrii** : maaf tapi hanya bahasa jawa yang saya bisa, lagi pula kalaupun di Bali mereka (Red, Luhan, Kai Sehun) adalah orang Korea, jadi mungkin lebih ke bahasa Indonesia. Lalu tentang Kyungsoo kan ada perkawinan Jawa :D jadi pake bahasa jawa.. trims dah review

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : nanti kalau kembali ke Bali pasti mereka berdua (kai dan Sehun) akan ke pantai itu X3 tapi sekarang masih di Madiun untuk di ajak jalan – jalan oleh Chanyeol dan Luhan hehehe.. trims dah review

**ByunnaPark** : XD hahaha iya... gak mau balas gimana, :/ tapi yang pasti gomawo dah review :D

**Laibel** : :D ini udah di lanjut XD gomawooo dah review

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** : heheheh iya perdana :D untuk meningkatkan rasa cinta tanah air, kamu bisa kok saran tempat – tempat di kota mana gitu tapi yang penting gomawo~ dah review :D

.

Jja! Ada yang mau request tempat di sini? Atau saran untuk FF ini? **Review** nde? :D


End file.
